


Castlevania Reader Inserts  ❥  LOVE BITES

by luvliprincess



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Breeding, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvliprincess/pseuds/luvliprincess
Summary: —a collection of castlevania reader-inserts,, written by me.
Relationships: Alucard (Castlevania)/Reader, Carmilla (Castlevania)/Reader, Dracula Vlad Tepes | Mathias Cronqvist/Reader, Godbrand (Castlevania)/Reader, Hector (Castlevania)/Reader, Lenore (Castlevania)/Reader, Trevor Belmont/Reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 50





	1. ༉‧₊˚✧ Requests`༉‧₊˚✧

I am currently accepting requests!༉‧₊˚✧ when requesting i ask that you include the following information, it makes things easier on my part. 

❥pairing: reader x (fem/male/neutral character)  
❥ rating: mature, teen (etc.)  
❥ plot/details: what you want to occur in the oneshot? what do you not want to happen?

thanks in advance!


	2. dracula! x fem! reader // modern au  ❥ love you for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was a request. dracula reveals that he is a a vampire to the reader !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the requests! I ask that you all have patience with me. requests will not be done in sequential order as requested but in order of which come easiest to me. It might sound unfair but i want to do the best i can with each request. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, pls don't be afraid to leave some feedback !

It was quite late in the evening, the sun had long since set and the sky was a deep blue. The bright lights of the city shined through your apartment window as you sat on your couch, desperately attempting to drown out the noises of the city. With a grunt, you reached for the remote turning your TV up to a feasible volume before choosing to resume watching the late night show. You would occasionally laugh at the jokes that the host cracked but this show wasn't exactly your favorite. It was just something you put on when you had trouble deciding what it was that you wanted to watch, this didn't prevent you from enjoying it though. Your viewing was put to a halt once more when there was a knock at the door. You pushed covers away from your frame, allowing your legs to carry you towards the door. 

You stared through the peep-hole, annoyance fading upon finding that it was Vlad. His expression stern as always as he stared back at you through the hole. Your fingers twisted the lock before letting your lover in. You jumped into his arms, practically tackling your lover as you embraced him. 

He returned your hug with just as much affection, if not more. Vlad placed a gentle kiss on your forehead, facial hair tickling you in the process. 

“ Why didn't you tell me you were coming over?” you questioned. 

Your cheeks begin heating up as you watch his eyes scan over your apartment. 

After being with him for so long, you began to learn how to read his expression quite well. It was easy for you to notice the slightest amount of displeasure even if displayed for only a mere second. You could tell that he was bothered by the state of your apartment, even if only a little. 

You couldn't blame him as your living room was in a disastrous state, papers from work covered the coffee table and the few ones that were not lucky enough to make it wound up on the floor where folders and binders had been tossed, one end of your couch was taken up by covers while the other was occupied by wrappers and trash from the snacks you’d eaten during a binge watch session. 

This was the first time in an eternity that you had gotten a break from work, so you sort of stopped caring about the state of your living room. Your mind was only focused on relaxation, the very thing you’d been deprived of for so long.

“I would have, but certain circumstances have prevented me from doing so.”

Vlad spoke, bringing a hand to his head to massage at his temples. It didn't take a mind reader to know what he was referring to. 

You stared at him for a moment, in complete awe before breaking into a fit of laughter. 

“Don't tell me you-” You cut yourself off, erupting into more giggles as you clutched at your stomach.

Vlad's expression of exasperation didn't falter while he placed the cracked cell phone into your hands. 

“I happen to be utterly useless when it comes to operating those _things_ ”

You placed the cell phone onto your table, grabbing a hold of vlad’s hands. You smiled and pecked his lips. 

“Aww, Come on ! you don't have to be so dramatic.” You voiced. 

“You aren't useless at using a cellphone, you just have a harder time working on them..and any other form of modern technology. If I didn't know any better I’d think you were a lot older than you letting on.” 

Vlad’s brow raised, your words sparking interest in him. 

“Oh really?”

You simply nodded.

“Just how much older is it that you think I am?”

You shrugged, a grin spreading across your features. You pretend to think, titling your head thoughtfully for a moment before speaking.

“Hm.. maybe a couple of hundred of years older. Like you were most definitely alive during the middle ages.”

You teased, poking a finger at his abdomen. His reaction to your teasing wasn't at all what you were expecting as his expression changed from one of interest to one of shock, as if you had just uncovered something that only he had liberty on knowing. He stared at you, red orbs wide for some time before removing his gaze. 

Your focus was now diverted back to the state of the living room, you rushed over to your couch gathering the trash and putting it in its rightful place before doing the same to the covers. You picked up all the papers and files, carrying them into your bedroom. This improved the state of your living room drastically and it wasn't at all as embarrassing as before. 

You took a seat on your couch, patting the empty spot beside you. You invited your lover over to sit and he accepted. He sat leaving ample space between you as he never did anything without your permission. You of course always made sure to do the same. The most important thing to you both was building trust. 

“Is everything okay?” you asked, brow furrowed with concern. 

He nodded. “Yes, but there is a particular reason why I choose to stop by. There's no need in beating around the bush.” 

Your gaze fell upon him, studying his expression closely. You pondered what it could be as you waited for his response. His gaze met yours, allowing you to see that it was something serious and it was now causing you to worry. 

“I believe that we have gotten to the point where I trust you fully, and I hope that you think the same thing as we have been seeing each other for quite some time now.”

You gulped, eyes closing while you prayed that this wouldn't be one of those dramatic confessions that you had seen all too many times in soap operas. You hoped more than anything that it wasn't something that could lead to the end of your relationship with him. You loved him with all your soul so, naturally the last thing you wanted was to end things. 

“I feel that I have to be honest with you about everything in order to be truly deserving of your trust. You should know that I am not human, I am a vampire. Not only that I am known by my people as Dracula and I happen to be known as the most knowledgeable. ”

He paused for a moment. 

“ Though I do not believe that this will cause your emotions towards me to change I think that I should still share this information with you.” 

You of course were taken aback and left questioning if he was joking or not. Perhaps he wanted revenge for your remarks about his age. His straight expression was what assured you he was serious. You scooted towards him, your expression softening as you gave him a smile. 

“ Of course this doesn't change how i feel about you..” your hands cupped his cheeks. 

“I don't care that you’re a vampire, I love you for you.” 

His orbs studied you closely, attempting to detect any form of dishonesty. It was twice as easy for him to read you as it was for you, given his vampire senses. He snaked his arms around your waist pulling your frame closer to his own. 

“That truly is a relief.”

He sighed and gave you a smile, exposing his fangs. 

“Just don't think you’re getting any of my blood.” You giggled. 

Snuggling into your lover’s arms, you rested your head against his chest. The two of you spent the remainder of the night watching tv in each other’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted on my tumblr,, @luvliimagines


	3. ༉‧₊˚✧ Dracula Headcannons ༉‧₊˚✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a repost from my tumblr @luvliimagines. i am working on all requests currently! feel free to send some in!

**❥ Dracula with a witch s/o would include:**

********

********

-Majority of your time together being spent in the library, reading up on new spells and methods of strengthening your power and due to him having a vast collection of knowledge, you’d probably be able to spend days, weeks or even months doing research. 

********

-Dracula being open to teach you anything you want to know, even if it is not related to your powers, with things like science, or math, history, art, language/literature and there sure is a lot you could learn from the man. He is Dracula after all! 

********

-He is fascinated with your powers and enjoys watching you practice new spells and if for some reason you find yourself frustrated because of a failed spell he will comfort you and do everything he can to help you get it right, using his knowledge of course. 

********

-The vampire would be very overprotective of you, not in the sense of following you around closely but he has his methods of spying on you from afar given that he is a vampire with heightened senses. He also makes sure that you are able to protect yourself when away from the castle by teaching you self defense techniques. He could never forgive himself if he allowed what happened to Lisa to happen to you and with you being an actual witch that makes it all the more likely. 

********

-Dracula secretly hates when you leave the castle without him, but will never mention it to you because he doesn’t want for you to feel trapped. The two of you will often sit by the fire, you on his lap as he sits in his chair. The two of you would talk and cuddle whilst he reads a book from his library, this is your way of relaxing after a day of research and practicing spells. If you ask him to read to you he will. 

********

-Dracula doesn’t use pet names but when he’s feeling romantic he’ll call you “My love”. He is a big softie but isn’t always the best at expressing it, considering that he hasn’t had much interaction with people in about forever so at the beginning of your relationship most physical contact was initiated by you. But once he is warmed up, you are sure to get lots and lots of hand kisses because he is a gentleman. And lets not forget neck kisses though he would never drink your blood without your permission. 

********

-Overall, being with Dracula would be amazing, and you would get to have him all to yourself! 

********


	4. ༉‧₊˚✧ Carmilla Headcannons ༉‧₊˚✧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my personal headcannons of what being carmilla's lover would be like.

**❥ Being carmilla’s fem! s/o would include:**

********

-Carmilla’s treatment of you would likely differ depending on whether you are a human or vampire, if you are a vampire she’ll likely treat you with more respect than if you were a human and she may even let you join the council of sisters but don't get the wrong idea, you arent and will never be her equal. 

********

-if you are human she’ll treat you like a pet, because to her that’s what you are but that doesn't mean she loves you any less than if you were a vampire. Carmilla will be far more controlling, ordering you around and making you kneel before her every time you speak. if you want something from her you’ve gotta beg to get it. 

********

-Regardless of your species, Carmilla will be overprotective of you, especially around men given her history and apparent hatred towards them. 

********

-Carmilla is a queen which means she’s very wealthy so I imagine that you’d be very spoiled, she probably uses gifting as a means of expressing her affection for you. Be sure to expect lots of extravagant gifts such as jewelry and gowns. Anything you want is yours! 

********

-Carmilla wouldn't exactly be secretive about your relationship, she doesnt care if anyone knows but that doesnt mean she’ll shout it from the rooftops she prefers to keep things private because of this she’s very subtle when it comes to PDA she will never hug you around other people though if she’s feeling affectionate she may place a kiss on your hand or if she ever finds herself feeling a bit jealous she may place a hand on your hip. 

********

-After a long day of attending to Carmilla regal duties, the two of you will often have conversations about your day, Carmilla will vent to you about everything that pissed her off, slowly pacing back and forth as she speaks the two of you sipping wine for your glasses. Once she’s calmed down she always makes sure to ask about your day and the two of you spend the rest of the night talking with you wrapped up in her arms. 

********

-When it comes to pet names, Carmilla will often settle for more simple terms such as: “My Love” and “Darling” and lets not forget “Pet”, if you're human this one will be used often perhaps more than your name. 

********

********

**❥ ҉nsfw (things get sexual from here, if you are not comfortable with this kind of content pls turn back)**

********

********** **

********

-Carmilla is strictly dominant, not just in bed but personality wise, she enjoys being in control and I imagine that sex with Carmilla will often be rough. She may drink some of your blood, if you're a human, and you better believe she has lots of stamina, she is a vampire after all. However, she still is aware of how fragile humans can be and if she’s feeling romantic then she will be gentle with you. 

********

********** **

********

-She is very open to experimenting, so sex with her is never boring, each night the two of you will try something new and you often find yourself excited to know what’s next and Carmilla is more than happy to take suggestion from. 

********

********** **

********

-Carmilla loves to kiss and nip at your neck and collar bones with her fangs until they are bruised, well, our whole body for that matter but your neck and thighs are her favorite places. 

********

********** **

********

-Expect lots and lots of praise, she wants for you to know just how good you’re doing and how perfect you are to her and Carmilla is no doubt a professional at dirty talk, the woman truly has a way with words. 

********

********** **

********

-Carmilla absolutely adores it when you beg, she loves hearing how much you want and need it. She thinks it’s cute, how easily you can become desperate for her touch. “Want more, pet?” “Perhaps if you beg then I’ll consider it.” She’ll say as you plead with her to speed up the pace of her fingers as she thrusts them deeper into your soaked cunt. 

********

********** **

********

-For your sake I truly hope you are good at begging because if not she’s sure to tease you until you learn how to do so properly, placing kisses along your thighs while her mouth hovers just above your heat, providing just enough stimulation to show you what you’re missing out on but never enough to bring you to an orgasm. 

********

********** **

********

-Once it's all over she’ll give press a kiss to your temples, muttering a few praises and sweet nothings but depending on how rough she was and how many rounds the two of you went she may offer that the two of you bathe together, if you are worn out from it all but if you are then she’ll hold you in her arms until the two of you fall asleep! 

********

********** **

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> repost from my tumblr,, @luvliimagines


	5. trevor x  fem!reader ❥ drunk on your touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A smut oneshot in which Trevor and the reader have some fun in their room at the in after getting kicked out of the tavern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a request, i wanna apologize for how long it took me to complete, regardless of it all i hope you guys enjoy!

❥ **warning: the following onesot contains mature/sexual content and themes such as breeding?, praise and degrading kink, oral sex, mouth fucking, dirty talk, loads of cursing and a very drunk trevor belmont.**

********

********

Your fingers gripped onto Trevor's arm tightly as you walked down the path would lead you back to the inn that the two of you currently resided in. The look of disapproval on your features was as clear as day, despite it being the dead of night. The walk back to the inn wasn't lengthy at all, but both you and your drunken companion wished that you didn't have to retire so soon. 

Tonight was date night but to your misfortune, after getting a few drinks in, your date decided that it would be a good idea to provoke a group of men. Though you didn't want to admit it, it was a common occurrence and Trevor always did a pretty good job at defending himself so that wasn't a problem at all. but what you least expected to happen was getting kicked out of the tavern. 

It wasn't long before you arrived at the inn, a battered and beaten Trevor trailing behind you as you walked towards the room that the two of you were staying in. Your orbs circled back to your companion the moment your feet crossed the threshold of the worn down room. 

It was far from being in top condition but you wouldn't allow yourself to complain it was the best one could find in a world where dracula had let his night creature hordes run free and wreak havoc everywhere they went. and thanks to all the chaos they were causing, the room was extremely cheap due to business owners being desperate to make any amount of money possible before it all went to hell. 

An exhausted sigh left your lips, your fingers combed through your hair while Trevor's lustful gaze fell upon your figure. His cock began to twitch in his trousers, the sight of you freeing yourself from your clothing was turning him on. 

The dress that once donned your form was now pooled at your feet which was a sight that Trevor got to see often so it left him puzzled why he was so worked up over it, what was so different about tonight? Perhaps, all the ale he had drunk that night was now beginning to take effect. The brunette closed the distance between you, sliding his hands along your curves, a low growl erupting from his throat. He wrapped his arms around your behind. The sickening, sweet smell of ale emitting from him almost had a hypnotic effect on you. 

Your lover’s chin rested on your shoulder, his breathing hot and heavy against your skin. Trevor watched as you bit at your lip to prevent yourself from making a sound, shivers made their way across your exposed flesh. You leaned into his touch, ass resting right above his painfully apparent bulge, right where he needed it to be and allowed your head to fall back. 

Trevor began to kiss and nip at your neck, his movements were a bit hasty, he wanted to fuck you right then and there but choose to restrain himself all so he could spend a bit more time teasing you. 

His hands unclasped your bra and tossed it aside, in a careless manner. It's not like you had any use for it at that point in time. Trevor cupped your breast with one hand and swiped his thumb across your nipple, heat beginning to pool in your core as he proceeded to play with the bud until it was swollen before moving on to the other. Trevor’s unoccupied handmade it’s to your hip, holding you against him to create a bit more friction. On cue, almost as if reading your lover’s mind you began to grind your hips against his throbbing cock. 

“Fuck.” He let out a low groan and a series of curses and tightened the grip his hand had on your hips just to be sure you weren't going anywhere or stopping anytime soon. 

You were quite proud of the special affect you seemed to have had on him this night. 

“Desperate are we?” You spoke, teasingly. 

With one swift motion Trevor lifted you up and carried you to the bed that sat in the middle of the room. He gently laid you down onto the bed, your back against the mattress. On instinct you allowed your legs to spread and it wasn't long before the brunette took his place between them. Your lover’s blue orbs stared into your own as he ran a finger along your clothed core, your face became flustered at how apparent your arousal was to him and your hips began to wiggle, unconsciously begging your lover for more of his touch, almost as if on their own. 

“Desperate are we?” He asked, in a mocking tone that was completely identical to the one you had used on him just moments before. 

The tables had turned and boy, did it suck with things the other way around. You didn't even bother to respond, only taking time to roll your eyes in annoyance because you weren't able to come up with a good enough retort to trevor’s teasing. Your mind was focused on one thing really, and that was getting fucked. After a few moment’s passing he finally removed your panties, sliding them down, off of your ankles.They soon met the same fate as your bra, tossed aside with no regard for where they landed. 

You stared up at him with eyes clouded with lust, a smirk on your lips, hands tugging at his trousers and boxers.Trevor let out a groan of relief as his veiny cock sprung free from it’s clothed prison. His manhood was by no means small, it was both long and wide and you still weren't sure how it was ever able to fit in your mouth. 

“Now be a good little slut and open that mouth of yours.” he ordered, pushing the head of his cock past your lips. “Let's put it to good use, why don't we?” 

There was no hesitation, your lips parted almost immediately, being obedient would only make things easier for you after all. Trevor’s hand forced your head forward, pushing more and more of his cock into your poor little mouth. It didnt take long before he began buck his hips, fucking your mouth with great speed. 

“Oh, Fuck..” He cursed, hips moving faster as his hands tugged at your hair. “That’s good.” You were left a complete mess but to Trevor it was the most beautiful sight, the way your jaw went limp around his cock and slob trickled down your chin, he loved every moment of it and if you’d let him he would have loved to stay like this forever. His thrusts began to get sloppy and you stared at him with tear filled eyes. Trevor was so close to coming undone, any second now you so you braced yourself. His breathing had swallowed and the curses that once left his lips were now nothing more than incoherent drunk mumbling. His cum began to fill your mouth, the thick substance running down your chin as you watched your lover attempt recover from his high. 

“You're such a pretty little slut with my cum dripping from your mouth.” He smirked, stroking your hair. “Swallow.” He ordered and of course you did just as he asked. 

You looked up at him with flustered cheeks when he got in position between your legs and you allowed yourself to spread your thighs a bit wider to give more access. He took his cock in his hands and it was clear his previous orgasm hadn't done much, his erection was still, if not more apparent than before. Trevor rubbed the head of his cock against your heat, earning a whine from you. 

“Beg for it.” he said. 

“Tell me how bad you want my cock, princess.” 

You didn't even bother refusing. Your desperation to be fucked was getting the best of you at this point. “Trevor please, I need it so bad..I’ll do anything..” you whimpered. “Only you can make me feel good so please..just fuck me.” 

“Now that’s what I like to hear.” He said, with satisfaction, pulling your closer to him. He pushed inside of your dripping cunt. The two of you moaned in sync, the pleasure of feeling him stretching your tight hole overwhelming you as did feeling your walls clench around his cock for him. The sensation was just so perfect. 

“God, You feel so nice around my cock.” 

Trevor began to move his hips, thrusting his cock deeper into you and your fingers desperately searched to find something to clutch as you let out a cry of pleasure. 

“More, please I need more.” He proceeded pounding into you, fingernails digging into your hips, the grip on them so tight it was sure to leave some marks but you were too busy leaving marks of your own to care. Your lips crashed against his in a sloppy kiss, nails digging into the skin of his back. A knot began to form in your stomach and your thighs began to tremble. Trevor's fingers sloppily worked against your clit. It all was beginning to be too much. 

“Trevor, I’m gonna cum.” 

“That makes two of us.” he groaned, and the two of you climaxed in sync, your slick walls clenching around his cock and milking him dry just how he liked and he pulled out. 

You were left panting and sweaty, the same could be said for your lover. The lust that had once clouded your eyes was now replaced by exhaustion. You had come down from your high. 

“That was fun.” You said, rubbing at your eyes, a yawn leaving your lips. 

Trevor was already half asleep. He lie on his back as he stared at you with half-lidded eyes. 

“Yeah, now lets sleep.” He said and watched you crawl up beside him.

Trevor waited for you to lie down before wrapping you up into his embrace. You pulled the covers over your naked frame. Trevor lay with his arms around you, your head rested on his chest, drawing shapes against his skin. You listened to his heartbeat, humming to yourself, taking time to enjoy the moment as your eyelids began to become too heavy to fight. It didn't take much time for the rhythmic sound to fade and you fall asleep in his arms. Your drunken lover pressed a kiss to your temples and soon followed. Maybe tonight wasn't a complete fail ,after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted on my tumblr @luvliimagines


End file.
